Every sunset
by ilostmyplace
Summary: The sun set slowly, giving her a glow he couldn’t explain, it wasn’t god like, but it resembled a spirit that had been freed, for the lack of a better analogy. Neji/Hina


Alright, first off I said in my profile I don't really care for Neji and Hinata as a pairing because they were all the same, so I did my best to make this not like any other Neji/Hinata story out there. I hope you like it Minnie, I even made it happy. :P And yeah, it's so late that it's not funny. Sadly life came at me very unexpectedly and I had to stop writing without any notice to anyone. But anyway! I am back from my break 'You loved me when you didn't know who I was' will be updated tonight as well.

ALSO LOOK HERE!: When you get to a certain part in the story, I advise you listen to this: /watch?vCo1A6770yOI&featurerelated You'll know the part of the story I'm talking about when you get there. This is the song I was listening when writing it. Of course, not this guys version, and I wish he wasn't singing in it, but it's the closest and best quality I could get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Title: Every Sunset**

**Rating: T**

**Type: One-shot**

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description: **The sun set slowly, giving her a glow he couldn't explain, it wasn't god like, but it resembled a spirit that had been freed, for the lack of a better analogy.

**Dedicated to : **MissMinnie08, she's an amazing person and I don't think she realizes how much I appreciate her, my stories would get no where without her.

Rain rolled down the windows in a light spring shower, the sun trying its hardest to break through fully, though it had to settle for sharing its sky with the light gray clouds that partially obscured it. At least it wasn't completely dark with thick slate clouds belonging to thunder and lightening storms that always seemed so threatening. The sound of feet rushing over wood floors flooded the inside of the house, children scrambling left and right, holding plastic eggs filled with candy, and possibly money. It was Easter and the whole Hyuga family was together again.

Easter was the only time the large family got together and worked along side one another. The maids and other house help was dismissed, instead the pale eyed, beautiful woman of the Hyuga name worked together in the kitchen preparing the meal. The men stayed civil as they watched T.V. with one another, or played with the rambunctious children, who were looking high and low for the well hidden eggs that all the adults had worked together and placed very carefully during the night.

It was a well known fact that the large family hardly got along, Years ago a falling out between Hiashi and Hizashi happened, members joined sides and the family was split right in two. What caused the split isn't exactly known, well it is, but it isn't talked about to save the younger generation from the same fate, or so she was told. That's part of the reason they got together on Easter, it was all for the children's sake, not because they really wanted to. Giving a slight grunt she lifted a dark haired, pale eyed child up so they could grab an egg at the top of a cabinet. The egg was meant for some of the older kids, but somehow the youngster managed to spot it before them.

Once the kid had gotten the egg she gently set him down on the ground ruffling his hair playfully a smile on her lips. God she was envious, of the other woman, and sort of angry. She had wanted children one day, wanted her own little family to be concerned with, but that would never happen. As the little boy scampered off she placed a hand over her abdomen, where a large scar stretched in a wide, jagged, heated line. A sigh escaped her lips, followed closely by her shoulders slumping a bit, her eyes closing slowly.

She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, lost in her own thoughts as a body pressed against the back of her won. A larger arm and hand slide over hers and entertained its fingers with hers, giving a slight squeeze. She felt the heavy weight of a person's chin on her shoulder, accompanied by their warm breath weaving through her hair and onto her neck and side of her face. Taking in a deep breath she didn't need to open her eyes to see who held her, his scent filled her nose a told exactly who he was.

She knew the minute she turned around and opened her milky purple eyes, she'd meet a pair of milky blue ones. The second she reached up to touch the flawless pale face, the tips of her fingers would entangle into silky black hair that he only wore free when around her and today. "Neji." She murmured, as he nudged something smooth and cool towards the palm of her hand, which she took, eyebrows furrowing a bit as she opened her eyes. It was a light purple egg, larger than the ones they hid for the children, but not all that different.

"I found this for you." He murmured, his voice low as his free hand came up to run through the blue-ish purple strands of her hair. He never could exactly figure out what color it was, when no light shined on it, it appeared black, depending on what sort of light caressed it, blue and purple tinted it. He released his grip on her as she turned around to face him. His eyes wandered over her pale pink lips, which he thought looked far better dark red, after he'd finished crushing his own against them.

"What-" She didn't get to finish asking her question as he shook his head. His large hands rested on her waist as he watched the confusion twist her features. She was far from the timid upset woman he'd taken into his care upon his father's request, even though she came from the part of the family they were suppose to hate. Her spark had come back, or so he thought, and he wanted to test that.

"Just open it later, after dinner alright." It wasn't really a question, instead it was a soft command, which she of course expected. Neji didn't exactly always ask for things, normally he commanded, demanded, took, or did whatever he pleased. It was just his way, he was a very dominant man in a sense, who liked to control whatever he could. There had only been a handful of times she'd ever seen him ask for something, heck, only a couple of those times had been in regards to her.

Nodding her head Hinata watched as he stepped away, her lips pulling into a frown her free hand shooting out to grab hold of a white sleeve. It was obvious she didn't want him to go, though he just shook his head. "After dinner." He gave a gentle tug and instantly she released him, watching as he walked back down the hallway to join the other men. Sighing she walked the opposite way, going to the kitchen, it was the long way there, but she could pass by the garden and see what was starting to grow.

Taking two lefts, she found herself in a glass hallway, well half glass anyway. The wall to her right was all window and looked out into the garden. What greeted her eyes were many pinks and yellows, the Tulips had sprouted and bloomed it seemed. She saw a few light purples and deep blues of Morning Glories, which she thought were bloomed far too early in the year, but she also knew the gardeners who managed this plot of land were experts in what they did. Reaching out she drug her fingers along the cool glass, watching the beads of water roll down the smooth surface.

She could remember a time before the fighting, when she use to visit her grandfather and grandmother. In that garden her grandmother use to set out an old tape player, and play classical music. While the music played she would dance and put on a show for them, twirling, leaping, sashaying, and bending among the many colors that surrounded her. They encouraged her to be a dancer, to keep taking lessens and to keep pushing towards the top. It had been such a long time since she last danced. The day her grandparents had presented her with her first pair of ballet slippers was even longer ago.

-

It was finally after dinner, much to her relief. No longer did she have to sit through the thick tension as both her uncle and father gave speeches. She had to admit, this year had gone a lot better than last, there were relatively fewer hidden, snide, remarks in both their compositions this time. She could guess why that was, though she didn't care to try and dwell on it. She was sure if things had been different, then it would have been far worse. Relaxing in the old leather chair of her grandfather's study, she pulled the egg off of the desk.

Turning it in her hands she noted it didn't feel very heavy, but something inside it was rattling around. Opening it carefully, with a loud 'pop', a key, followed by a note, fell onto the wooden surface. Picking up the key first she looked it over, it was old, like the keys that belonged to ancient china cabinets but bigger. Other than that, the key seemed terribly ordinary. Placing it on the desk she picked up the neatly folded paper and opened it. In neat black pen it simply said.

'Meet me in the last room, on the bottom floor in the west side of the house at 8:20.'

She wrinkled up her face and scrunched her nose, wondering why he would want to meet her there. Turning the watch on her wrist around, she glanced at the hands and sucked in a slightly shocked breath of air. It was almost 8:20, she had about three minutes. Standing up she grabbed the key, leaving the note and egg halves on the desk. Through the study door she went, down the many stairs, and across the 'main hall.' Her feet were light and quick, her heart heavy with dread. She hoped to not be late, she didn't want him to be mad and think she had ignored him.

Down a familiar hallway, decorated in mirrors she flew, before finally stopping in front of two dark wooden double doors. She knew she had been here before, though she couldn't recall what was in this part of the house, she'd not been in it for a very long time, it was 'off limits' when the whole family came. Inching forward slowly she gripped the key for a moment before moving it forward to clench between her thumb and the side of her pointer finger.

The key slid easily into the slot in the door knob as she pushed it forward. The lock resounded as she turned the key before pulling it out. Gently she turned the knobs to both doors and they gently swung open. In an instant she recognized the room, this is where people use to dance when her grandmother and grandfather held parties, or when her grandmother painted. The wood floor shone as the sun fell slowly, its orange light pouring in from the large windows, making the gold bar that ran around the room and framed the windows glow. This is also where she had received her first dance with a partner, even though it had only been her grandfather.

Her eyes swept over the room once more, a good deal slower this time as she stepped in, her eyes finally landing on the black piano that was pushed to a corner, sitting behind the keys was Neji. "What are-" He cut her off by hitting a few of the ivory keys, as if testing them, though she knew very well he did it on purpose.

"Dance, I want you to dance." He murmured, before leaning over and grabbing something on the bench beside him, she couldn't see what it was. He held out a box to her and she had to venture in closer to get it. Her feet moved across the floor gently, afraid that if she stepped too hard it would shatter right out from under her.

"Neji I-" She started once she reached him, but he just pushed the box into her hands with a bit more force than needed and shook his head.

"No, open the box and look. Then dance." He wasn't asking her, he was telling her, pushing her, seeing how far she would go. He sat up straight and set his fingers to the keys once she started to open the box. Nimbly his fingers pushed down on the alabaster bars, playing a soft, slow melody, while her fingers moved the tissue paper aside. She gasped, though he wasn't surprised, he knew what she saw, he'd saved them and boxed them up for her. "Put them on." He ordered again, and she nodded dumbly.

Sitting on the floor she took her own shoes off and pulled the ballet slippers from the box. She thought she had thrown them out a few nights after she had arrived at his home. Nimbly she slipped them on and laced them around her leg, as if she hadn't stopped wearing them for months. Once they were on she stood and looked at him, the soft tune running through her mind like a breeze, blowing dust off the parts that had not been used in such a long time.

"Neji, you know I can't." She insisted, but he didn't seem to be listening to her, or he didn't appear to be as his eyes darted from key to key with his fingers.

"Yes you can, you've gotten this far, now dance." The soft song he had been playing quickly changed to something with a mix of faster and slower tempo, and he went to completely ignoring her in favor of making the notes flow together. She knew the song and it made her heart jerk, her mother had loved the song, she use to listen to it all the time. Swallowing thickly she stepped back from the piano and slowly gathered herself.

The first few steps came out fine, though she quickly became stuck on her own feet and fell. He never stopped playing though, as she hit the ground hard, lower arms and knees smacking against the floor. Closing her eyes she gritted her teeth and pursed her lips, pushing herself back up. She stood slowly and opened her eyes once again, she didn't know what she was thinking, but she knew what she was feeling. She was feeling that she wanted to dance and to never stop for a moment.

Once again she started, though much slower the time. A small spin here, a little dip there. A few leg stretches that didn't kick too far out. And like an old friend stepping back into her life, the moves came back. With each step she became more graceful, faster, more daring. Soon her eyes were closed as she leaped, dipped, slid, and spun across the floor that was all hers. Other family members came in having heard the piano, though their eyes were snared by her before they ever once ventured to the piano. When the song should have ended Neji just added on and switched to another, his eyes shooting up every once in a while to look at her.

This hadn't been so hard, then again, he knew she was ready, she just needed to be told that she was. The sun set slowly, giving her a glow he couldn't explain, it wasn't god like, but it resembled a spirit that had been freed, for the lack of a better analogy. A sprit that would glow even brighter with every sunset.


End file.
